After the Disappearence
by StrangerThingsMileven
Summary: Two weeks after Eleven Disappeared, Stranger things start happening. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Stranger Things (If i did i would've had El stay with Mike) *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks after Eleven disappeared. Everyone thought she was dead, except for Mike and Hopper. Hopper has been putting Eggos and food in the wooden box in the woods for a week now. Hopper blamed himself for why she disappeared, after all he told Dr. Brenner where she was. This was his way of trying to redeem himself. Everyday he would put food in and when he came back, it vanished

Mike was 'coping' which consisted of him sulking in his room at night, and silently crying. Neither left a good impression on his parents. They were worried, they never even met this girl.

Nancy comforted Mike and he let her. He felt like she was the only other one who felt a fraction of what he felt. Except in his mind she had it better, at least she knew that Barbara was dead, he just had to wonder if El was still out there. He was left to his own thoughts most of the time, his friends knew El was a touchy subject so they tried to avoid it.

Then, that Sunday, exactly two weeks after El's disappearance, Hopper went to fill the wooden box, to find it had everything he left there the previous day. This worried Hopper and he took the day off to see if El was in the woods. He gave up when he got to "Mirkwood" it was around dinner time. He left knowing something strange was going on but he didn't know weather if it was good or bad.

The following day Mike got up for school, reluctantly. He had taken the previous two weeks off considering the repairs needed to be done to the school. He spent most of that time in the day searching in the woods for El, and at night he felt miserable, like it was his fault that she's out there, that he hasn't found her yet.

When Mike arrived at school everyone was interested about Will, it made sense, since according to the public Will came back from the dead. He found Dustin pretty quickly, but Lucas was sick and couldn't come.

Mike asked Dustin "Have you seen Will?"

"Yeah! I just saw him have an entourage follow him to English."

"Huh."

It was weird, it wasn't really like the first day of school. It was especially weird coming back after watching El disappear. Everytime he saw a couple he thought about El, wondering if they would've been like that. Eggos never really tasted as good as they used to.

He was fazed out for most of his classes, which never happened to him before. All he could think about was where she could be.

When Mike got home he rushed up to his room. He doesn't really talk to his parents anymore. He basically shut most of his life down. Even though half of the reason he rushed to his room is because school is making everyone to double the usual amount of homework because the two week 'vacation'. Once it got to around midnight he finished his homework, he realized it took so long because he was thinking about El most of the time.

Mike decided to go to sleep. About five hours later woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. Not many things changed on the outside of Mike, he liked to shut most things down. But there were the nightmares, every time he closed his eyes there was another dream about how he might've been able to save El but couldn't.

Nancy rushed into his room to calm him down, she also had the occasional nightmare, but he had them every night.

"It'll be ok" she said

"It was her, I-I could've saved her."

"It's not your fault"

She felt horribly for him. She tried to help him back to sleep but he couldn't. He was awake for the next hour or so until his alarm went off.

When he got up the phone rang, he went to answer it. It was Chief Hopper.

"Hey is this Mike on the phone?"

"Yeah.."

"Listen kid I need you to get to the police station right now."

"What is it?"

"Something I should've told you a week ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike biked over to the police station as fast as he could. Once he got there, he ran in and found Chief Hopper.

"What is it? What do you need to tell me?"

"Listen kid, calm down and lets walk over to my office."

They walked into his office. Hopper sitting in his chair and Mike sitting in the one in front of him.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Ok kid calm down. Listen, I know Eleven is alive."

"You tell me that now? After everybody in Hawkins acting like I'm crazy?"

"Hey, I told you, calm down."

"Ok fine, _how_ do you know?"

"I've been leaving food and Eggos in a wooden box for the past week."

" _And_?"

"And it vanishes everytime"

"Then where is she?"

"That's where you come in."

"What?"

"The food I left the day before yesterday was still there yesterday. I'm worried that she was hurt in some way."

"So you want me to communicate with her?"

"Well, Yeah kid. She seemed to connect to you the most when we saw her last."

" How?"

"Was there a way she connected to someone when she was at your house?"

"There was my Supercomm but-"

"But what?"

"But I've been messing with that thing for the past two weeks and haven't heard her."

"So you have been looking for her too kid?"

"Yeah."

"Ok so when is the last time you used that radio?"

"Two days ago."

"When, two days ago?"

"That morning."

"That means you haven't used it since she disappeared."

"Ok well I have to go to school."

"No you don't"

"How?"

"Being police chief has its perks kid."

"Ok, I'll go home and grab my supercomm"

"be back here in forty-five minutes."

"Ok"

Mike rushed outside and peddled as fast as he could to get home. He ran to the basement to grab his supercomm when something caught his eye. The sink was running in the bathroom, and the light was on. He opened the door.

"Eleven?"

"Mike."

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hopper was wondering what was taking the kid so long, it had been an hour after the set forty-five minutes. His phone rang, it was Mike.

"Chief, Chief! Come to my house as soon as possible!"

"Woah kid slow down, what's happening, is anyone hurt?"

"No, just come down right away!"

Mike hanged up and went back downstairs to the basement where Eleven was sitting on the couch. He had given her the blue sweatpants and gray shirt from when she first came to his house. She showered and changed into them. To him, She looked like the prettiest girl in the world.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"Good. Still pretty?"

"Yeah, Still Pretty."

She smiled.

"Where have you been?"

"Bad place."

"The Upside-Down?"

She Shook her head.

"Where?"

"Lab."

"Hawkins Lab?"

She nodded, tears were coming to her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Why didn't you come to my house earlier?"

"Lost."

"Chief Hopper said you were eating Eggos he left."

She smiled.

"D-Darkness."

She shuddered.

"You were in darkness?"

She nodded.

"Where in darkness?"

"Black"

"Have you been there before?"

She nodded..

"When?"

"Bath"

"Oh, so like in your mind?"

"Yes"

Suddenly There was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it" he said

He ran upstairs and opend the door to Chief Hopper.

"Ok kid what's so important that you had me rush down here?"

"Come downstairs."

Hopper Followed Mike downstairs and saw Eleven.

"Hey kid."

Hoppers face sort of lit up.

"Hi."

"Where have you been?"

Mike explained what happened to El.

"So how did you get here?"

"Portal." She said

"Into Hawkins lab?" Mike asked

She nodded.

"Ok well it looks like she's ok I leave you two alone for a bit while I go get everyone else."

He looked back at them curled up against each other.

"It might take a while kids."

They smiled a bit.

Hopper left

"Mike?"

"Uh huh."

"I saw you, when I was gone."

"Saw me?"

"Yes. I saw your nightmares. You looking for me. While I was in the darkness."

"Oh.. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Their Lips met for a short few seconds like the one in the cafeteria but a little longer.

Eleven Still didn't know what this was called but she liked it, it made her feel warm and safe.

"Mike?"

"Yea, El."

"What are we?"

"Huh?"

"The night I left, you said we weren't friends. Then what are we?"

"Uh, More than friends. I guess you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend.

"Girlfriend, Boyfriend?"

"It basically means we like each other more than just being friends. You don't kiss your friend."

"Kiss?"

"That what we just did, and it's what we did in the cafeteria."

"Oh. Well I like kisses."

She sound so cute and innocent when she said that He thought.

El Fell asleep on his shoulder shortly after and he vowed to protect her. The thought losing her again made him sick.

A few hours later El woke up. It was around one, no one should get home for another two and a half hours. Mike noticed she was awake.

"Hey, Hungry?"

"Yes, Eggos?"

He laughed.

"Yeah, sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Now that she was back, his mom would finally think he was fine. Pop! The Eggos finished. He walked downstairs. She saw him and lit up (She really liked Eggos and was pretty sure she really liked him too)

"Bon Appetit."

She looked confused.

"Oh, its Enjoy your meal in French, for some reason people say it, guess it sounds fancy."

She looked satisfied with her Eggos.

"I'm going to go grab some clothes, I'll shower down here, so you don't get lonely."

She smiled, she liked that he always wanted to make sure she was safe.  
While Mike was showering she went to her makeshift tent. She smiled as she thought of when Mike took her in without thinking, as if it was instinct to protect her.  
Mike found her messing around in there.

"You know, I could probably ask my mom if you could get a bed in my room, that is if you don't mention that were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Parents get obsessed about girls and guys who like each other as more than friends being around each other, and especially sleeping near each other."

"Why?"

"Well.. Uh, you see-"

Someone knocked on the front door, startling the both of them.

"Stay here, I see who it is"

Mike ran upstairs and checked at the front door.

It was Will and Dustin. Mike had to chose, lie for some more alone time with El, or let them in. Mike opened the door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"To see eleven idiot" Will said

"She's-"

He had to decide. One to two hours more with El alone.

"She went with Chief Hopper, to get clothes"

Ugh, that didn't sound convincing.

"Oh, ok." Said Dustin

"He said she'd be back in around two hours."

"Can we stay and wait?" Asked Will

"No, my mom wanted me to do homework, stupid extra, she'll flip if she figured out I had friends over."

"Ok, we'll be back when El gets here. Tell us by supercomm, ok?

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

How, did I just pull that off?


	5. Chapter 5

Mike came back downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Asked El

"Had to deal with Will and Dustin."

"So they're here?"

"No I shooed them away."

"Why?"

She looked puzzled

"Because I want more alone time with you."

"Alone time?"

"Basically time where it's just you and me"

"Why?"

"Because we won't get much of it and then we can be boyfriend and girlfriend.. And I can do this at random"

He pecked her cheek

"Oh, I like alone time."

For once in her life she felt happy, and not on the run. It was nice.

"So what do you want to do El?

"Oh, um what can we do?"

"Watch a movie, read a book, snuggle."

"Snuggle?"

"It's where you sit down on the couch and sit close to your boyfriend and basically endlessly hug."

"That sounds nice."

"You can snuggle to a movie. Ok how about E.T."

"E.T.?"

"It's a movie about a guy from another world who can move stuff with his mind, or you could pick your own, we have plenty."

"Let's go with E.T. , as long as you make sure I don't get scared."

"Well then, were gonna have to snuggle"

She smiled

El liked the movie, she got nervous at points, but she turned to Mike and felt better.  
After the movie Mike looked at the time

"Oh gosh! It's 5:30! My sister and my mom will get home anytime now."

"No more alone time?"

"Not today, El it's your call, do we call Will and Dustin now or later?

She gave him a big hug, he didn't know how to respond.

"Thank you Mike, for thinking about me."

"Your welcome, El."

She pecked him on the cheek.

"Now, call Will and Dustin."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was, chaotic. Mike's mom took El to get some clothes. Everyone wanted El now that she was back. Mike didn't want his friends to come over, If they realize Mike lied to them about Hopper taking El shopping he'd probably get banned from campaigns for the month, but in his mind it was worth it, the two hours of alone time. El finally got back from shopping.

"Why aren't you at school?" asked Mike's mom

"Hopper got me out of school for the week"

"Oh, right. You two go up to your room and clean it."

Convincing Mike's mom to let El live in Mike's room wasn't that hard. She pities El and she says Mike makes her cool down.  
They walk into their room.

"Hey El?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you s-still want to go to the snowball?"

Mike didn't like referencing that night except for the kiss in the cafeteria

"Mike, we promised, so, yes."

Relief rushed over him

"So I was wondering, would you want to go to school with us next year?"

El thought about how fun it would be to go to school, with Mike of course.

"Yes."

Mike's mind just exploded, he felt awesome. But trying to play it cool

"Cool, my mom would have to tutor you though, so you can have a 7th grade education"

She smiled. She liked Mike's mom.

They had cleaned their room (It helped that El used her mind to put a lot of stuff away)

"For now you can sleep in my bed tonight, you know to feel safe."

El smiled, She admired her boyfriend, he always wanted her to feel safe.

"Only if you are there."

"Like in the same bed?"

It's not like they couldn't fit. Mike just got a new 'queen' size mattress.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

He felt warm inside, he would get to repay her for not finding her sooner.  
She felt warm inside, she would be safe.

"But, this makes the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing extremely secret."

"Why?"

"Like I said last time, parents don't like people who like each other more than friends sleeping near each other."

"But you never told me why."

"Well you know what a baby is?"

"Of course I do"

"Well, parents get crazy about their kids making them"

"Why would they get crazy if their child has children?"

"Because of the process of making a baby"

His cheeks were a red as a rose

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm, well uh, when two people love each other very much, they do a thing that parents don't like and poof a baby comes."

"what's the thing that parents don't like?"

"They call it um uh S. E. X."

"You know I can't spell yet stop making fun of me."

She felt hurt, that's not the thing he wanted.

"Sorry I just nobody likes bringing up this subject. It's called sex, but don't tell anyone about that word or it will have the same effect."

"Oh, Ok."

"Dinner time!" Called Mike's mom

"Coming!" They said in unison


	7. Chapter 7

Mike and El were messing around with the old makeshift tent in the basement.

"Hey El."

"Yeah, Mike?"

It had been a week since Mike found El.

"You've been watching our D&D games"

"Yes, they look fun"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play with us this weekend."

"Sure!"

"Hey El, I gotta go get something from the store-"

"Can I come?"

Mike wanted to take this opportunity to get El a gift.

"I don't think so, I think my mom wants to tutor you soon."

She looked sad.

"I'll get you Eggos!"

She perked up a bit.

"Ok."

"I'll be back soon!"

Mike rushed out to get his bike. Ten minutes later he was at the store where Joyce worked.

"Oh, hey Mike."

"Hey Ms. Byers. Do you have anything that would be good for a gift?"

"Sure, for who?"

"Not important."

"Ok then, he or she?"

This was a trick question, Joyce knew that Mike only knew two girls, and one was his sister.

"She."

"Hmm, ok. How about a dress?"

"Ok, pink?"

"Yep, I think we have one of those."

Hopper walked in the store.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"My mom had me get something."

"Ok Mike, here you go."

Joyce gave Mike the pink dress

"Who's that for, kid?"

"My sister!"

Mike got defensive.

"Ok Mike that'll be ten bucks."

Mike handed over the cash and rushed out of the store. He hopped on his bike to go to the grocery store. Once he got there, it was as easy as rushing in, getting Eggos, and getting out.

Mike rushed home, Pedaling fast. Once he got home, he went around to the basement window to see where El was, she wasn't there. He went in quietly, he put the dress in the tent. He went upstairs

"El, I got your Eggos."

El immediately rushed out of their room.

"Mike!"

"Hey, I got you your Eggos, and something else."

"What?"

"Come downstairs."

"Ok"

"Close your eyes."

She did, with hesitation.

"Mike I'm trusting you."

"Ok last step, go left.

He kissed her

She smiled

"Ok, open your eyes"

She opened her eyes, her face lit up.

"Mike!"

"I thought you could go to the 'Snow Ball' In i-"

She hugged him

"It's pretty"

"Not as much as you"

She Gleamed, and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Eleven came back. She has played Dungeons & Dragons with Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas. Can now have a conversation with some for longer than two minutes, and can even read (Up to a 3rd grade level).

She hasn't been able to do much with Mike, he has been preoccupied with school for the few weeks. Especially since he didn't go for a week because Hopper let him off. He would be done with extra homework today.

She started testing her powers, seeing what she was able to do, she wondered if she had anymore 'abilities'.

Mike walked in to their room

"Hey El."

He had gotten used to her randomly lifting stuff up.

"Hey."

"It's Friday, last day of extra homework."

She smiled

"I was researching, telekinesis, what you have, is often linked to telepathy, where you would like communicate with someone through your mind. Wanna try?"

She was curious

"Sure"

She concentrated on sending this one message

"I like you"

Mike heard it, it was faint, but maybe it could grow stronger with practice.

"Woah, I heard it. You said 'I like you' it was faint, but I could hear it. Let me try talking to you."

"Ok"

He concentrated

"I like you too."

She heard it

"I heard it"

"Cool, so I guess you are the transmitter and receiver."

She looked puzzled

"Basically, a transmitter sends out the words, and a receiver picks up the words."

"Oh."

He was glad her nose wasn't bleeding.

He concentrated on sending El this message.

"Wanna see a movie?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What movie?" She sent back

"Star Wars?"

He was surprised it was still in theatres.

"Sure."

"Tomorrow?"

"Why not tonight?"

"Remember, homework."

"Oh, right."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Mike couldn't wait for that night, neither could El. He wanted the night to be perfect. She wanted to be with Mike. The movie was at seven, Mike decided he would skip a D&D campaign for this night.

El wanted to look pretty so she asked Nancy for help.

"Nancy?"

"Hey, El."

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Looking pretty."

"You don't need to, Mike will think you're pretty in sweatpants."

She smiled

"I know, but I want to anyways."

"Ok then."

They spent the whole afternoon getting El ready for her date.

Mike on the other hand spent the whole afternoon with Jonathan asking him what to do.

"So, what if our hands meet in the popcorn?"

"Don't worry about it, it'll just be nice for her. I still think you should've taken her to a horror movie."

"Why?"

"Because, when girls are at horror movies they tend to curl up next to you, hold on to you, same principle of a haunted house."

"Oh, Maybe next time, I already told her we're seeing Star Wars."

"Ok, your date, not mine."

Mike spent the whole afternoon asking questions. He left around five thirty to get home, shower, and change into nice clothes. When he got home Nancy met him at the door.

"Listen, you have to treat her nice. She is really looking forward to it."

"Ok, ok. Why don't you ever get this protective about me?"

"Because you're my brother, she's my sister"

Mike's mother walked in

"Protective about what?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison

They told their Mom that they were going to the arcade this morning. She still wasn't to know that they were dating.

"Ok, I just want you to feel that you can talk to me."

"Yes mom." They said

Mike rushed up to his room, grabbed nice clothes and ran into the bathroom, and took a shower. Mike and El had to sneak out of the house in case their mother had seen them and asked why he was dressed so nicely for the arcade. He appointed Nancy as the lookout. He peeked out of the bathroom, didn't see his mom and rushed to his room.

It was six thirty, Nancy went to see if mom was near the front door, she wasn't. Nancy got Mike and El and rushed them out the door.

"Bye guys."

Mike just now looked at El

She was beautiful. She had a pink dress on, her hair was grown into a pixie cut by now. She was, stunning.

"Wow."

"Pretty?"

"No."

She frowned

"Beautiful, you look beautiful."

She Smiled this time

"Thanks, you look nice"

He was wearing a Black shirt, Black jeans, and a blue jacket. Jonathan told him to bring a jacket.

"Oh yeah, bring a jacket."

"I know, it's like forty degrees out there"

"Not that, if she gets cold during the movie you can put it on her, then put your arm around her."

"Oh."

They hopped on Mike's bike

"Not as good as you, El"

She smiled again. That's what she liked about him. He would always make her feel nice, warm, safe, even if he's not.

They biked to the theater

Mike put his bike in the bike stand and they went inside

Mike went to buy tickets

"Two tickets to Star Wars"

"That will be five dollars."

Mike gave him the five dollar bill in his pocket, he still had five more dollars.  
Mike went to go find El, she was looking at the concessions,

"Come on El, let's get in line."

"Ok."

They got in line once they got to the front Mike ordered

"One medium Popcorn, Two airheads, and-"

"What do you want El?"

She pointed at the twix bar in the case

"Two twix."

"That will be four dollars and fifty-two cents."

Mike gave the man his money.

Once they got the snacks they went and sat down at the theater, nobody but them were there, granted the movie came out five months prior, they sat in very middle.

After all of the trailers the movie started playing. The loud music startled her.

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't her voice

"Mike, Wake up."

"What?"

It was Nancy's

"Mike!"

He opened his eyes

He was in his room

* * *

 _ **I pulled a Duffer brothers :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Mike screamed, cried, and bawled for the next five minutes. Everything, in all of those weeks, wasn't real. But then, the phone rang. He rushed out of his room and down the stairs, and answered the phone. It was Joyce.

"Hello?"

Mike dropped the phone, he couldn't speak. He started crying again, he curled up on the floor.  
Nancy found him there, she felt sorry for him.

"Mike."

"Three weeks."

"What?"

"Three weeks, and it was all a dream."

"What three weeks?"

"I found her, today. That phone call would've been Chief Hopper, an-"

He thought that maybe, just maybe Hopper had been leaving Eggos and food for El.  
Mike got up, put the phone back, and then dialed Chief Hopper.

"Chief Hopper here."

"Hello? Chief?"

"Yeah kid, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know something."

"What do you want to know kid."

Hopper had been trying to be nice to Mike ever since El disappeared. Everyone in town knew that Mike was on edge.

"Have you been putting Eggos and food into a wooden box in the woods?"

Hopper's heart stopped, How did he know that? Would he lie to the kid, the kid that's about to have a mental breakdown?

"No."

Mike hanged up

He ran downstairs into the basement, sat in El fort and cried silently.

Her words kept going through his head 'Goodbye Mike'

His own words were going through his head 'El where are you?'

Someone was knocking on the door, Mike didn't move. Nancy opened it, it was Hopper

"Hey Nancy, have you seen Mike?"

"Um, yeah he's downstairs."

"Ok"

Hopper went downstairs

"Mike?"

Mike looked up, he felt extreme Deja vu.

"Yeah?"

"Just checking in on you, you hanged up pretty fast."

"I'm fine, Ok?"

"Ok."

Hopper walked back upstairs

That same Déjà vu feeling came back to Mike

Mike didn't go to school he just sat in El's fort for hours. Around three thirty somebody knocked on the door. It was Dustin and Will.

"Hey, the chief told us to check on you, he said something was wrong."

"No, I'm fine"

Ugh, that didn't sound convincing

"Ok, we were just checking. Can we stay for a bit?"

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"No, my mom wanted me to do homework, stupid extra, she'll flip if she figured out I had friends over."

The Déjà vu popped into his head again.

"Fine, We'll be back here once you're done, tell us by supercomm, ok?"

"Ok."

They left

He went downstairs and thought about what to do.

He decided he'd watch E.T.

The Déjà vu came back yet again, he still couldn't recall of were from (you forget dreams almost instantly I shall remind you)

Once the movie had ended he looked at his watch. Five thirty, his mom and sister would be home anytime now.

The following weeks were like normal, feeling miserable in the day, and nightmares at night.

Around five weeks after El disappeared, Nancy took Mike to Star Wars. Granted, he had already seen it, but he needed something to take his mind off of El  
When they walked inside Nancy went to pay for the movie, something felt off though, the guy who gave them their tickets felt oddly familiar, He brushed it off. They went to go get concessions, Mike ordered for himself

"One medium popcorn, two airheads and-"

"What do you want Nancy?"

"Two twix."

The Déjà Vu He hadn't felt in weeks came back to him, and the guy giving them their snacks, he looked oddly familiar too.

Once they got the snacks they went and sat down at the theater, nobody but them were there, granted the movie came out five months prior, they sat in very middle.

After the movie they went home. When they got home Mike went to bed. That night he had another nightmare, well, he wasn't sure it was a nightmare, it felt different.

In this nightmare, Mike was in total blackness and saw El, she was talking, like she knew Mike was there

"Mike?"

"El?" He yelled

"Mike!"

"El where is this?"

"Darkness."

"Yeah it's Dark but where?"

"Nowhere."

"How do I get here?"

"I need to tell you something, I gave you that dream."

"Ok, But how do I get here?"

"Help me."

"How?"

"Bath"

"Have me? In the bath? That was you."

"You can too."

And like that he woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, luckily it was a Saturday, he could use the school gym again.

That morning he called Dustin, Will, and Lucas.

"Meet at the school at Eleven"

He told that to each of them. Then told that to Chief Hopper and Nancy

They all met at the school at Eleven

"Ok guys, it's a stretch but I think we need to make the bath again."

"What, Why?" Asked Lucas

"I had a dream last night, El, She spoke to me, told me to get into the bath."

"That was El's thing though. How do you know it'll work for you?" Asked Dustin

"I don't know but she said it would, and I trust her."

"How do you know this isn't just one of your nightmares?" Asked Lucas

"I just know man."

"Ok, fine"

"Will, Dustin, Chief, go to Will's house and get Jonathan and get the pool, Lucas, get a thermometer and eggs. Nancy, you and I will get the hoses. Go!"

Everyone left to get what they needed. Mike went to get the hoses, once they grabbed them they headed back to the gym

"So, last time we were here someone told me they didn't like eleven."

"Yeah, and the last time we were here someone told me they didn't like Jonathan."

They walked inside and connected the hoses, by the time they were done Hopper, Dustin, Will, and Jonathan got there.

"Ok, Jonathan, Hopper, get the salt. Will, Dustin, setup the pool. Nancy, let's go make the goggles.

Once they made the goggles Lucas got back with the egg and the thermometer, the pool was setup, and the salt was here.

"Ok, Fill up the pool!"

Once the pool was filled, Mike put on the goggles and went into the pool and laid down.

He only saw black around him.


	12. Chapter 12

"El!"

He only saw black.

"El!"

He closed his eyes and concentrated

"El!"

When he opened his eyes, suddenly, El was right in front of him, she looked cold, the dress he gave her over a month ago was in shreds.

"El! You're alive!"

"Mike?"

"El! How do I get you out of here?"

"Portal"

"Can you make one?"

"Yes."

"Ok, open it."

She did, it opened right in front of them, but she was drained. He had to carry her. He carried her through the portal. They weren't in the darkness anymore but Mike wasn't in the bath anymore either, he vanished right before everyone eyes. Mike and El were in the upside down. They were at the science classroom where El disappeared .

"We need to get to Hawkins lab."

He ran outside to check if his bike was there, it wasn't.

"El, can you walk?"

She shook her head

"Crap, ok."

He walked to the outskirts of town

She still couldn't walk

He walked through the woods

They reached Mirkwood

El still couldn't walk. Mike was growing tired, but adrenaline was pumping through him. They made it to the edge of Hawkins lab, there was no fence around it here. It was almost too dark to see.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Ok."

They made it to the elevator.

On the way down El got scared

"Mike, Hold on."

"Ok"

He held on to her as tight as he could.

They made it to the portal room.

"Ready el?"

"Yeah"

He carried her through the portal

They made it to the other side, it looked like the upside down. Luckily, Hawkins lab was abandoned around three weeks prior.

"We made it"

He ran towards the elevator

On the way up they could feel fresher air

Once on the top floor he rushed out of the building. They both took deep breaths of fresh air.

They found their way out of the lab and made their way back to the school gym.

They made it, she's home, she's back.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike and El made their way back to the school, El was strong enough to run now. They got outside of the gym.

"Hey El, wait right outside of the doors."

"Why?"

"It's called surprising someone, once I say "make" count to ten and come in."

"Why?"

"So that way it's more surprising that you're here."

"Ok."

Mike walked in, propping the door open a crack with his foot so El could hear him.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"Mike!" Said Will, Dustin, and Lucas

"Where's the kid Mike?"

Mike acted disappointed

"S-She didn't make it"

That was El's queue.

1-2-3-4-

"But,-"

5-6-

"There is someone I'd like you to meet"

8-9-10

El walked in

"El!" Cried Dustin

"You're back!" Cried Lucas

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Said Hopper

Nancy gave El a hug

Jonathan gave her one too

"What? I don't get an introduction?" Said Will

"El, Will. Will, El." Said Dustin

"Hey" Said Will

"Hi" Said El

"Let's get home." Said Mike

They hopped on their bikes

"See you tomorrow Dustin!" Called Lucas

"See you guys!" Dustin called back

El hopped on the back of Mike's bike, she held on to him and never wanted to let go.

"Hey, El?"

"Yes."

"Did you send me those dreams?"

"Yes."

"Was the chief actually giving you Eggos?"

"Yes."

That bastard.

"Well we're going home now, that's the only thing that matters."

They got home, It was around six. Mike had been in the upside down for six hours and he felt sick, he can't imagine what effect it had on Will. They walked in through the basement.

"Hey El?"

"Yeah Mike?"

"About that telepathy thing in my dream, can you actually do that?"

"How do you think I gave you those dreams?"

It was true, Mike couldn't think of any other way

"El, where do you want to sleep?"

"Your room?"

"Ok."

Mike didn't have the 'queen' sized mattress this time

"I'll sleep down here then."

"No!"

"No?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll set up a sleeping bag near my bed, you can sleep in my bed."

She smiled

"Ok El, I sorta have to introduce you to my mom."

"Ok."

They walked upstairs, Mike's mom was in the kitchen.

"Mike, is that you?"

"Yeah mom."

He walked over to her

"Mom I want you to meet someone, her name is El."

El came into view.

"Hi."

Mike's mother came around the counter and hugged El, tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank you, for saving my son."

El hugged her back

"So, mom." Said Mike

"Yeah?"

"Can El stay here?"

"Uh, sure honey."

"Thanks mom!"

Mike and El rushed up to his room

"Well that went smoothly."

She nodded

He set up the sleeping bag

"Good to be back?"

"Yes." 


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week after El had gotten back. Things were different. Mike had gotten his own bed right above her, he hanged out with his friends more often.

His nightmares about El had stopped, for the most part. Occasionally he got a nightmare where the 'bad men' came and got her, and he got a nightmare where he lost her in the upside down once, but that was about it. Her nightmare had slowed down, she no longer had them every night, it only happened around three or four times a week, Mike would always comfort her, that's what she loved about him, he would do anything for her.

He had gotten back from the arcade, and went up to their room.

"Hey El, I never asked you this, but how did you know the stuff I had to explain to you in that dream?"

"I just got stuff from your mind I guess."

Her vocabulary had improved, quickly for a week.

They started teasing each other.

"I can play Dungeons and Dragons for twelve hours" El said in her worst Mike impression

"Yeah? Well I can move stuff with my mind" He mocked

He stared at the books on his desk, mocking the way she did, he concentrated and something weird happened. They moved from the desk to El's bed.

"El, mocking me mocking you?"

But she was paying attention to her dress

"Huh?"

Mike could feel blood, coming from his nose.

"Um, El? El?"

El looked at him, she froze. She saw the blood dripping from his nose, and the books on her bed.

"What is happening?"

He didn't know

"I don't know!"

He grabbed a tissue and wiped up the blood

"Mike."

"What?"

"This is weird"


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Mike was in the basement, practicing his newfound abilities. He was setting up a date, granted he barely knew how to use his power, he was very weak at using it, and grew tired quickly. But, he thought that with practice, he could grow stronger and not tire so quickly.

He still hadn't told his friends. He wanted to surprise them with a prank. Of course, that required not nearly passing out after lifting objects four times. Once he had moved a movie cassette to the other side of the room he felt tired. He moved the rest by hand.

He rested on the couch, and fell asleep. Two hours later, he woke up it was eight forty-five. He had missed school. He guessed his mom thought he was tired after yesterday. Whatever he did, he was not going to tell his mom that he was telekinetic. It raised chances of her making El moving out, and making Mike stay away from her.

He walked upstairs, his mom went shopping and was probably going to be home around when school ended. He went into his room to see if El was still home. She was, sleeping like an angel. He didn't want to wake her, he tiptoed out of his room and went to make Eggos, when they were ready, he went back up to his room. Still asleep, once he put the Eggos next to her bedside table he tapped her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Mike?"

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Are those Eggos?"

"Yup, but only if you follow me."

"Ugh, why?"

"Just, come on."

"Fine."

She got up, her hair was a mess, even though it only just went below her head. But to Mike, she was beautiful. Her pajamas consisted of Mike's old blue shirt and grey sweatpants that Mike gave to her the first night he let her stay at his house. She followed him downstairs, and to the start of the basement stairs.

"Now, close your eyes and take my hand."

She did, she trusted him. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs he told her.

"Ok, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes. She saw a picnic blanket.

"We can eat down here, then we can watch a movie."

She liked that idea. She smiled

"Can I eat my Eggos now?"

"Yeah."

They sat on the picnic blanket and ate. Around five minutes later, when they were done eating.

"Wanna watch a movie now?"

She nodded

"Wanna watch Star Wars? You know because I had to go with my sister instead of you."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Watch this."

He moved the cassette into the player with his mind

She smiled, she knew she could do better, but she was proud of him for knowing how to use their powers.

Star Wars episode five started playing. Not exactly the one he was going to take her to, but that one wasn't out on VHS yet.

They moved to the couch, it started playing, the loud noise at the start startled her, she curled up against Mike. When Leia and the others were captured, El got tense. She rested her head on Mike's shoulder and eventually fell asleep. Mike couldn't bear to wake her up so he sat there, and put another movie in and watched that. After that movie she woke up.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"No, it's ok, I just watched another movie, I could bear to get you up, you looked too cute."

She smiled and felt warm, this is how she wanted to feel for the rest of her life, with Mike Wheeler.


	16. Chapter 16

It had just under a week since that day, according to Mike, everything was better than ever. He could move a few objects without getting really tired, El was back, everything was great. According to El, everything was great, except for one thing, ever since that night at the cafeteria, Mike hadn't even tried to kiss her, it made her oddly upset for seemingly such a little thing, but it bothered her, like he didn't like her as much as he used to. She decided to take it up with Nancy, Mike had taught her how to be subtle, she just hoped she could. She found Nancy in her room.

"Hey Nancy?"

"What's up El?"

"What's a kiss?"

She hoped that was subtle

"A kiss is, well, a kiss is when you and someone you like more than a friend lips meet. Why?

"Ok, be subtle" she thought

"Oh, Mike and I kissed once." She said quietly

"Where?"

"The cafeteria, right before I disappeared."

El frowned

"What's the matter?"

"Mike, I know he likes me, but I don't know if he likes me as much as he used to. He hasn't even tried to kiss me since."

"He's probably just nervous."

"Why?"

"Because, back then in the cafeteria, he was scared for your safety, he probably didn't know if he'd see you again after that night."

"But he likes me as much now, right?"

"Probably more."

They both smiled

"Thanks Nancy."

"Your welcome."

El went to go find Mike, He was in their room, making his pillow float.

She smiled, he was fascinated with it.

It was three days away from Christmas, she barely knew what it was, only that it had a tree with presents under it and you give presents to other people.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yeah El."

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"You don't need to get me anything El, you're back, that's all that matters."

"Ok."

She was still going to get him something, she just didn't know what


	17. Chapter 17

It was two days away from Christmas, Mike wanted to get El something but he didn't know what. But that had to wait, tonight was the 'Snow Ball'. He had been looking forward to this night ever since El got back. El was looking forward to it too, she spent nearly all afternoon getting ready. Mike was made sure that their friends could go. He wanted to pull his prank that he had been planning for days. At the end, he would pour juice on Dustin, Tie Will's shoelaces together, and put ice down the back of Lucas' shirt, all while he was dancing with El. He told El, of course, he didn't want her wondering why his nose was randomly bleeding, she thought it was funny. It was around five thirty, the dance started at six. Mike was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He saw El walk out of Nancy's room, he was stunned. She was wearing a pink dress, her hair was now just above her shoulders. She walked over to Mike by the door.

"Pretty?"

"No."

She frowned

"Beautiful."

She smiled again

"Let's go, bye Nancy."

"Bye you guys."

They hopped on Mike's bike

Once they got to the school gym it was six, perfect timing. Mike saw that Dustin, Will, and Lucas were already there. They walked inside. Of course, his friends were the kids that were standing by the punch the whole entire time, however, that did make his prank easier. The songs started getting slower throughout the night. Once it was truly a slow song, Mike and El went to go dance with each other, this was perfect.

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot to tell you, I don't know how to dance."

"Oh, it's easy, you hold my shoulders, and I hold your waist, and it's as simple as walking left a step and walking right a step."

"Oh, ok."

And they danced for the next two songs, in the middle of the third one.

"Hey El."

"Yeah?"

He kissed her, it was a little longer than the one in the cafeteria.

"Mike, I love you."

"I love you too El."

He heard snickering coming from around the punch bowl, Will, Dustin, and Lucas were watching them.

"Hey I'm going to go prank them, I'll be back in five minutes, tops. Whatever you do, don't look at them." He whispered

"Ok."

He went into the crowd, and to the side where he could see everyone without being noticed by them. He started by tying Will's shoes together, then he got the ice and the punch, he put the ice down Lucas' shirt first and then poured the punch on Dustin, Will tripped going to see El, but was confused when she wasn't there, she had gone into the crowd.

Mike wiped up the blood coming from his nose and went to find El. It wasn't hard, according to Mike, there was nobody nearly as pretty as her.

"Ok, It has been done."

"Were they surprised I wasn't there?"

"Will was, but he was the only one looking."

Around thirty seconds later they walked towards the punch bowl

"What happened to you guys?" El said, smiling

"You put ice down my shirt, don't you remember?" Said Lucas

"Oh, you mean like this?" Said El

Then, Mike put more ice in his shirt

"Yeah! That!" Said Lucas

"Um, Lucas, that wasn't El." Said Dustin, who noticed that blood was dripping from Mike's nose

"What?" Said the three in unison

"Can we talk about outside?" Said Mike

"If you can explain what's going on then yeah." Said Will

They all walked outside

"Ok, since I'm the only one freaking out here, What the hell is going on?" Said Luca

"Maybe it's because they've been sucking face" said Dustin

"No! We don't know, one day I was teasing her, and I made books go from my desk to her bed." Said Mike

"How long have you had them?" Said Dustin, still amazed

"Probably since El disappeared, but we only figured out around a week ago" Said Mike

"Cool." Said Will

"We have a dance to get back to, don't we?" Said El

"Yes we do." Said Mike

They went back inside and danced until the night was over.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the Christmas Eve, Mike had an idea what to get El for Christmas, and El didn't have a clue what to get Mike. Mike went over to the store Joyce works at.

"Oh, hey Mike."

"Hi Ms. Byers."

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you have those little charm bracelet things?"

"In fact, I do."

She pointed him to the charm bin

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Ok, what does El like, besides Eggos. He saw one of a girl resting her head on a guys shoulder, that'll do, a, he froze, seriously? They have a waffle charm? That's going on. A snowball, yup, and a house.

He went to the register, and gave Joyce the bracelet

"12.56"

He gave her his money.

Meanwhile, El was talking to Nancy about what to get Mike

"Make him something."

"Like what?"

"Like, make an El game figure, or a bigger fort, or."

She cut herself off, she was about to say combine their beds.

"Or what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, ok."

She walked out, maybe, she thought, she could combine their beds, and make a fort out of it. She could think of an excuse to keep Mike out of their room. She started by moving her bed to the other side of the room, using her mind of course, then she moved Mike's bed off of the bunk and put it next to her bed, then she dismantled the supports, and put them in his closet, then put the two beds next to each other and shoved the mattresses together. Then she got the supports out and built a fort out of blankets.

She went back into Nancy's room

"Come on, I want to show you what I made."

"Ok."

They walked into her room. Nancy was shocked.

"El? Can you read my mind?"

"Not yours."

She drew a breath of relief

"Then who's can you read."

"I can tell Mike stuff, that's about it." She said offhandedly

"Why Mike?"

She stopped, they hadn't told Nancy that Mike had powers.

"I don't know." She said unconvincingly

"El? Is there something you're hiding?"

"No."

"Yes there is! What is it?"

"Well, um. Ask Mike."

"Fine, but if he doesn't answer I'm asking you."

"Ok."

A few moments later Mike walked in with a gift box in his hands. He put it under the Christmas tree.

"Hey Mike!"

"Yeah Nancy?"

"Could you come here?"

"Sure."

He went upstairs..

"She asked why we could talk to each other through our minds" El said in his head

"How did you get to that topic?"

"I don't know, she just asked if I could read her mind and I said I could just talk to you without thinking."

"Ok, but be careful in future reference."

"Ok."

"Yeah Nanc?"

"Come in."

"Ok."

"El said she could talk to you, with her mind. How?"

"I think it's because we, um."

"What?"

"Kissed." He said awkwardly

"Ok."

Mike ran into El right outside Nancy's door

"Hey El." He sent

"How did it go?"

"Well, I think."

"What was your excuse?"

"That we kissed."

"Well, I guess that's the most believable that apart from what it actually is."

"Yeah, I'm going to out room, I gotta get something"

"No, I was wondering, could we hang out in the basement tonight?"

"Um, sure."

"Good, maybe we could watch a few movies."

"Yeah."

He had forgotten why he wanted to go to his room

"Let's go eat dinner."

"Ok, Eggos?"

"Sure."

After dinner they went downstairs

Mike setup the couch and got the best chairs, and made them footstools. El had a habit of falling asleep during movies and he wasn't going to wake her. They turned the lights off and sat down.

They started out with "A Christmas Story" and El fell asleep around thirty minutes in. Mike kissed her forehead and fell asleep too.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, El woke up early, while getting up she woke up Mike.

"El, where are you going?"

"To go to the tree."

"You know you can't open anything while everyone else is asleep."

"Then why don't we wake everyone up?"

"El, what time is it?"

She looked at the clock

"Four thirty."

"It's way too early to wake everyone up."

"Ok."

She frowned

"Come back, fall asleep for a few hours."

She did, then woke up three hours later

"Mike, now can we wake everyone up?"

"Sure."

They got up, went into Nancy's room and woke her up, then went into Mike's parents' room and woke them up. They went back down to the tree.

"Ok, you guys, start opening them up." Said their mom

They did. Once they got to Mike's gift to El he wanted to give it to her himself.

"Here El."

She opened it

"It's a charm bracelet, it has charms of all the stuff you like."

She loved it

She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't, she remembered who she was around. Mike's mom still didn't know they liked each other, she was pretty blind about it.

"Ok. I want to show you something."

They went up to their room.

"Close your eyes, Mike."

He did

She opened the door

"Ok, open."

He did, It was perhaps the best fort he had ever seen.

He hugged her, his parents didn't go with them.

"Thank you El but you didn't have to."

"I know."

They smiled, This was perhaps the best feeling in the world.

"Look up."

She looked, it was mistletoe

He kissed her

"What was that for?"

"When two people, that like each other more than friends, they kiss under the mistletoe."

"Oh."

She smiled, This was definitely the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 **Oh, an thank you ' _janeelevenives83_ ' for the mistletoe idea.**


	20. Chapter 20

It was New Year's Eve, Mike was excited to show El the fireworks, El didn't know what they were, but she asked Mike not to spoil them. Mike had the night planned out, They would go to see fireworks, go back, watch movies until midnight, and fall asleep. It was around six, they were about to leave.

"Hey Mike, would you come here a second?"

"Yeah El."

He walked up to his room

"Yeah?"

He couldn't find her, when suddenly the door closed behind him, he turned around to a person hugging him.

"What is this for?"

"Being so nice."

"Ok."

He smiled.

They walked downstairs

"Bye mom, were going to see some fireworks."

"Bye you guys."

They walked outside and hopped on Mike's bike, they were headed for the school. When they arrived they found Lucas, Will, and Dustin.

"Since when have you three arrived early to everything?" Asked Mike

"Since never, you guys just seem to always to be late." Said Dustin

It was true, they were always late, it just seemed a little bit harder to pedal two people on one bike, not that Mike complained, he loved El being there.

The sun was setting, the fireworks were about to start. El could never get over how pretty the sunset was, she had never seen the sun in the lab.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El."

"Are fireworks, scary?"

"No, but if you get scared, just remember that I'm here."

That comforted her, he always comforted her.

"Ok."

The fireworks were starting, the first bang scared El, she held on to Mike tight, but after the first firework she was amazed, they looked beautiful. However, according to Mike, El was the most beautiful thing there. While she was holding on to her, he kissed her, that made El feel like she the happiest person in the world, she just hugged him fireworks were short lived, the town didn't have that many, it only took five minutes to go through all of them.

"How did you like him-" Will elbowed Lucas

"Them, how did you like the fireworks." Said Lucas

"They were beautiful."

Mike and El headed home

"Hey El?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Sure."

They made a stop so Mike could quickly grab some money

Mike ran in and was on the way up the stairs when.

"Stop, right there."

Uh oh, it was Mike's mom.

"Yes mom?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Grabbing money for the movie theater."

"You have spent way too much money in the past month!"

"Mom, I saved up a lot during the summer."

"Why are you even going to the movie theater? You've already seen everything!"

"Will wanted to see 'The Rescuers', he hasn't seen it yet."

"Fine. But be back here in two and a half hours."

He ran upstairs, he had only half lied, Will wasn't going, but they were seeing 'The Rescuers'. Mike grabbed ten dollars and ran back out to El

"Ok, let's go."

They went over to the theater

Mike bought the tickets and went over to the concession stand

"El what do you want?"

She pointed at the Twix bar in the case

"One medium popcorn, and a Twix bar."

Mike gave the attendant the rest of his money

They went to go sit down, it wasn't too full, they sat down near the top.

The movie started and El was enthralled, it was a good movie, but Mike enjoyed looking at El's reactions more. El got scared at one part and hugged Mike.

"It's ok." He said and kissed her forehead

After the movie they left and got on Mike's bike.

"How did you like it El?"

"It was good, how did you like it?"

To be honest, Mike wasn't paying attention to the movie, he was paying attention to her.

"I don't know, I couldn't pay attention."

"Why?" She frowned

"I couldn't stop looking at you." He smiled

"Why?"

"Because you're too pretty, I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

She smiled

"Thanks."

They got home right before the two and a half hour mark and walked in.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey mom." Said Mike

"There are only three hours left until the new year! Isn't that exciting?"

El still didn't get why the new year was so special.

"Yeah!" Said Mike

"Well, I say we get out the ice cream and play a board game." Said Mike's mom

"Ok." Said El

They got 'Monopoly' out and explained the rules to El, she got the rough idea, but not the whole thing.

"El, why don't you just play with me on my team?"

"What? No fair!" Said Mike's mom

Nancy would've played but she was at the Byers' home with Jonathan

They played the game for a few hours, but Mike's team won at around eleven thirty.

"I still say it's because you have El on your team." Said Mike's mom

El smiled. Sadly they hadn't talked to each other in their heads enough to do it without their noses bleeding.

"Hey El, why don't you go shower while my mom and I clean up the game?" Said Mike

"Ok."

They cleaned up the board game and sat down on the couch, there was fifteen minutes left until the new year. El came down.

"Come on El! Only ten minutes!" Said Mike's mom

"Ok."

There was one minute until the new year.

"Hey El, could you follow me for a second?"

"Sure."

They walked down the basement stairs just to where their heads weren't poking out.

"I want to show you something." Said Mike

"What?" Said El

"A magic trick."

"Really, now?"

"Yep, watch."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-" Said Mike's mom

"Ready?" Said Mike

"Yes." Said El

"Three, two-"

Mike kissed El, for a while.

"One, zero!"

"Ta da!"

"What?"

She liked the kiss but was confused on what the magic trick was.

"It was a kiss that lasted in one year and another."

She smiled.

"Funny, now let's go join your mom before she gets suspicious."

"Yeah."

Mike and El went to bed ten minutes later

"Good night El." Said Mike

"Good night Mike." Said El


End file.
